


Like A Diamond (From Black Dust)

by americanhoney913



Series: Smells Like Home [5]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bayley Goes Alpha, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-05-31 11:29:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19425079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americanhoney913/pseuds/americanhoney913
Summary: Everybody's got a dark sideDo you love me?Can you love mine?Nobody's a picture perfectBut we're worth itYou know that we're worth itWill you love me?Even with my dark side?-- Dark Side, Kelly Clarkson***She watches as Sasha gets out of Sonya's hold and pushes the other woman into the ropes, only to have it backfire. Sonya uses her momentum from being flung into the ropes to spear Sasha into the turnbuckle corner right next to the brunette. Sasha groans and puts her hand to her head, shaking it with a slight wince.And Bayley’s whole world turns red.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another Bayasha one shot in the ABO universe. 
> 
> Bayley experiences what every alpha goes through after their first mating... although she also has to deal with the fact that their profession might make it a little harder.

Bayley hums as arms slide around her waist and the scent of the forest washes over her. Something brushes over her shoulder and she reaches up to tangle her fingers in soft purple hair. Hot breath washes over the back of her neck and she hums.

“Hello, beautiful,” Sasha mumbles against her shoulder, nose brushing against her mating mark, which is covered by layers of makeup. Relationships stay outside the ring and outside kayfabe. Bayley chuckles and settles her other hand over Sasha’s, squeezing as she intertwines their fingers. “You ready for tonight?” Her voice sounds just raspy enough to make Bayley regret that she didn’t join Sasha in the shower at the hotel before coming to the arena.

“Ready as I’ll ever be.” Bayley swallows down the peach pit sitting in her throat as she sends her mate a reassuring smile. She giggles as Sasha tugs on her ponytail until she turns around enough to kiss her. She has to prove to herself, but most of all to Sasha, that she’s not some overprotective alpha who won’t let their omega fight their own battles. Sasha’s the strongest person she knows, she’s the boss, she owns the ring every time she steps into it. But something in the back of Bayley’s mind says that this match is going to be different, feel different, than all other matches.

* * *

The hair on the back of Bayley’s neck rises when she watches Sonya tackle Sasha to the mat in a bump they’ve practiced over and over again. She’s never felt like this before, never wanted to tear someone’s throat out as much as she does Sonya’s at this moment. She didn’t during the practices, before she and Sasha mated; they’d laughed and joked when Sasha fell with a squak one time because she wasn’t expecting Sonya to push her so hard she fell out of the practice ring.

Sonya puts Sasha in a headlock as the purple-haired woman struggles to reach Bayley so they can switch. Mandy’s jumping up and down, cheering on the other side of the ring. The brunette doesn’t know why, but her body feels so riled up, she feels like she could kill someone. The cheer of the crowd feels like a low hum, but her ears ring with the sound of the blood pounding in her ears, the words _mine mine mine_ a drumbeat in her chest.

Watching another alpha touch her omega makes her blood boil. She loves Sonya- the woman is like a little sister to her outside the ring- so her feelings of anger are so misplaced. 

She watches as Sasha gets out of Sonya's hold and pushes the other woman into the ropes, only to have it backfire. Sonya uses her momentum from being flung into the ropes to spear Sasha into the turnbuckle corner right next to the brunette. Sasha groans and puts her hand to her head, shaking it with a slight wince. 

And Bayley’s whole world turns red.

Bayley loves the color red. It's the color of the outfit she wore when Sasha told her she loved her for the first time. Even if it was in anger, overdramatic, and not with the meaning she wanted. Red has been her brand color for so long and Sasha's been by her side since then, fighting with or against her. Red looks the best on the Boss and it's the color of fall leaves, which Sasha smells like when she's warm and sated in Bayley's arms.

But, at this moment, red turns from a soft loving color, into something grotesque and horrifying. Because it's all Bayley sees as she slaps Sasha's hand in an unplanned tag and goes in for the kill. She tackles Sonya to the ground and the crowd gasps as the normally level-headed Hugger goes rogue. She grabs Sonya around the waist as the other woman tries to stand and launches into an unexpected Bayley-to-Belly, pressing Sonya hard into the mat. She can’t hear anything beyond her alpha howling to prove to everyone that she can protect her omega. Her knee presses against the other woman’s ribs and she leans down, a snarl curling her lips into a terrifying version of her usual smile. Red flashes and Bayley's teeth hurt from how much she wants to dig them into Sonya, let the red spill, and prove to the other alpha and to the world that Sasha is _her_ omega. And nobody hurts her omega.

Mandy's screaming on the other side of the ring, looks ready to jump the rope from what little Bayley can see through her haze. She turns to look back at her mate and finds Sasha looking at her with wide, almost horrified eyes.

Suddenly, she feels something rapidly smacking her thigh, which presses down on Sonya's stomach, and she freezes. The red haze disappears and she jumps back, heart sinking as she watches Sonya struggle to sit up, hand pressed to her ribs. Mandy runs over to the other alpha and skids across the mat to touch her shoulder.

"Bayley?" Sasha's voice sounds soft and, Bayley swallows, scared. She can't do this. The brunette's hands shake and she looks down at them, curls them into fists so that her nails dig into her skin. It helps, but not enough. She locks eyes with Mandy as the beta runs her hand down Sonya's arm. The blonde glares at her and Bayley can see the "what the fuck is wrong with you?" written all over her face. Sonya’s panting, her whole body shaking and she leans into Mandy, forehead pressed to the blonde’s throat, chest heaving to catch her breath.

She did this. She looks back down at her hands, hands that hurt the woman she considers a sister. The same hands that cradle Sasha to her chest while they sleep, that have run gently through the omega’s hair during her post-heat shower, have now left bruises that are already starting to show on Sonya’s bare stomach and side. Sure, bruises happen all the time in wrestling, but mainly due botched or dangerous spots. And this wasn’t a dangerous spot, this was an enraged alpha being stupid.

A gentle hand touches her right fist and she looks up to see Sasha standing in front of her. The blast of the ref's whistle shakes her out of her thoughts and she can't be here. She can't do this. She can't look Sasha in the eye after what she just did. 

So Bayley turns, tail between her legs, and runs.

* * *

Bayley throws the door open to the hotel room she shares with Sasha. There are clothes scattered around from their morning scramble to get to the arena. Sasha’s thick-rimmed, black glasses sit on the right nightstand, Sasha’s side, and it feels like they’re glaring at her. She knows exactly what she did; an inanimate object doesn’t need to remind her of that. This room reminds her too much of Sasha, how their lives have become so intertwined even before they mated: their clothes spilling out of their suitcases into one big pile, the unused second bed with all the covers stripped away and pillows scattered on the floor, their makeup a mixed mess on the counter next to the bathroom. 

She has to get out of here before she goes crazy with grief, with guilt. She knows, in her heart and her head, that Sasha’s going to come back and ask to break their mating. Because Sasha doesn’t need to attach herself to an alpha that just proved she can’t handle being mated without going nuts. They’re in the business of fighting, but Bayley’s never felt like this. Sure, she’ll always want to protect her best friend, but never to this extreme.

Bayley quickly changes into sweats and a t-shirt with their tag team logo on it, grabs her drawstring backpack, and rushes back out. She hops in her rental car, the one she’s supposed to be sharing with Sasha, and drives off before her brain can catch up and tell her this is a bad idea. Sasha can ride home with Sonya and Mandy, get donuts and wallow in the fact that Bayley's a shitty mate.

* * *

It takes about four hours to get from Dallas to Austin, but Bayley's determined to get there in one go. No matter how tired she is, no matter how much her body aches, she can't stay in Dallas. Her phone goes off over and over again, first Sasha's ringtone and then Sonya's, Mandy's. She can't talk to them, can't hear them scream at her what she's already telling herself. She _hurt_ Sonya and everything in her gut wants to spill out of her mouth, either as word vomit of apologies, or regular vomit. God, her chest hurts so fucking much and she wants to cut her heart out with a knife. Maybe if she wasn't so soft…

_Maybe._

_Maybe._

_Maybe._

Bayley's eyelids are drooping by the time she reaches the hotel most of the SmackDown women are staying at. It's one of the nicer looking Best Western she’s seen and she can see light flickering off the outdoor pool as she steps into the lobby.

Looking around, she sees the skeleton crew of the front desk that consists of one pimple-faced college age student, with an overly wide smile that shows they want to be here just as much as Bayley does. They blink almost owlishly at Bayley as she comes to stand in front of the granite countertop. 

"Hey, I'm, uh, looking for Charlotte Flair," Bayley says, voice scratchy from crying in the car. "She, uh, said she'd be here."

"Room 307," the host says after a few clicks on the computer. "Not sure if she's gonna be up. We did get a noise complaint half an hour ago from that room. Nothing since though." A smirk makes their eyes crinkle at the side and Bayley chuckles.

"Thanks, but I'm sure she'll wake up for me."

She turns around to grab an elevator when the host clears their throat. "I saw your match tonight," they say in a whisper and Bayley stiffens. "I hope everything works out with you and Sasha."

"Thanks," Bayley sends the clerk a weak smile. "I hope so too." This person obviously doesn't know that she and Sasha are mated, because that's all covered up, but even they can tell that she and Sasha need to make up. But Bayley's not sure they can come back from this. She knows how much Sasha values her independence, how much she loves standing apart and above the rest of them. Bayley never meant to take that away, but now it looks like Sasha can't fight her own battles. And Bayley hates herself for being the one stupid alpha Sasha trusted, and shitting on that trust.

She nods her head and turns away before the host can see her eyes well with tears.

"Good luck!"

She doesn't look back.

* * *

"Bayley?"

The woman in question shifts from foot to foot as she stares at a point on the hotel wall behind Charlotte’s head. The blonde blinks at her and yawns. She’s dressed in a light blue kimono with pink flowers and fluffy socks on her feet.

"Hey, Char."

“It’s after midnight,” the blonde says as she rubs her eyes. “Is everything okay?”

Bayley bites her lip and looks down, clenches her fists. “You didn’t watch RAW?”

Charlotte shakes her head and runs a hand through her messy hair. “Becky was in one of her moods, so she just wanted to cuddle and, um, other things.” Bayley makes a face and scrunches her nose, which makes the blonde chuckle. “Why? Did something happen?”

The brunette sighs and wraps her arms around herself, hunching forward as if to protect herself. What if she tells Charlotte and Charlotte wants nothing to do with her anymore? Because she’s been a bad mate and a bad friend. 

As the oldest of the Four Horsewomen, Bayley looks up to Charlotte as a friend, mentor, and a wiser alpha. Before Bayley got into wrestling, before she mated with Sasha, she never really had those alpha instincts or needs she’d always hear about. But now, she doesn’t know anymore. She’s never gone feral, gone nuts like that with anyone else. And it sucks, knowing that this might be her life now. The crazy alpha that nobody wants.

“Bay, come here,” Charlotte whispers as she pulls Bayley into her room and walks backwards. Sniffling, Bayley looks around to see that the other mated pair must have splurged a little because it looks like a downgraded version of a suite. The brunette whimpers and clutches at the collar of the kimono. “Hey, look at me,” Charlotte tilts the brunette’s chin up, “everything’s going to be okay.” She maneuvers them until they’re sitting on the couch and Bayley tucks herself into a corner, hugging a pillow to her chest.

“But what if it’s not, Char?” Bayley whines. “I fucked up so bad tonight. Sasha’s going to hate me; you’re going to hate me… I’m so sorry.”

“I could never hate you, Bay, and I’m pretty sure everyone feels the same way.”

“Not after this.” She knots the frills of the pillow together and avoids looking at Charlotte. Even the usual soothing smell of the other alpha, a garden full of flowers, can’t help now. “I attacked Sonya,” she whispers. “I saw her and Sasha do moves we fucking practiced over and over again… and I attacked her. Charlotte, if she hadn’t stopped me, I could have…” She swallows a sob and buries her face in the pillow.

“Once, when Becky and I were in a tag team match, after we mated, against Nattie and Dana, I almost broke Nattie’s arm because Becky looked like she was in pain.”

The Hugger blinks back tears and looks up, meeting Charlotte’s eyes for the first time tonight. “What happened after?”

“Becky sat me down and talked to me,” Charlotte says with a wistful smile. “We had a long conversation about all this shit.” She leans over and rests her hand on Bayley’s arm. “It’s important to talk about these things. Because you’re going to feel those instincts every time Sasha steps out into the ring. She’ll probably feel the same about you. It’s natural.”

“But I don’t want this to happen ever again. What about when Sasha and I have to fight each other?”

“I don’t know, Bay, because it might be different than me and Becks.” Charlotte chuckles and twists her hair behind her head. “Those are honestly my favorite matches. Just me and my girl in the ring.”

“Yeah,” the brunette sniffles, “you always do look like you’re having the best time.”

“It’s great because we plan everything beforehand, but we also know there’s room for improv. I trust Becky with my body and get the same in return. It’s fun because we don’t let anything get in the way. And we talk, all the time, even without words. Check-ins, little changes to moves with subtle movements, trash talking that’ll make us laugh the next day.”

Bayley sighs and leans back, rubs her temple. She’s tired but she doesn’t want to leave yet. She’s scared of what she’s going to find when she gets back. An empty bed, an empty room, an empty life? Sasha mad at her for as long as she can stand to be around the alpha before she leaves?

“But Sasha’s different. She hates it when I do something ‘alpha,’ even if that means opening doors or holding her hand to help her out of the ring.” Bayley throws her hand up in the air. “And this was probably the most alpha thing I’ve ever done.” She buries her face in her hands. “What am I going to do?”

“Talk to her,” Charlotte says, stressing each word. “Communication is so important. Talk to her and to whoever you’re up against. It’s going to be hard _every time_ , but you can do this.”

Bayley curls one hand into a fist and lets her nails dig into her skin, something she finds herself doing when she’s anxious. Using the pain to distract herself from whatever’s going on in her brain. It helps sometimes, but then Sasha will grab her hand, uncurl her fist, and kiss her palm. It makes her heart almost beat out of her chest. But thinking about Sasha reminds her of what happened tonight, reminds her of what she did to Sonya, and how it goes against everything her mate asked of her.

“But-” Bayley starts to argue but the door to the bedroom opens.

“Charlie?” Becky calls as she steps into the room.

The brunette squeaks and covers her eyes.

“Becky, fuck, put some clothes on,” Charlotte hisses as she throws one of the pillows at her mate. Bayley peeks through her fingers at the redhead. Sure, she’s seen Becky in the nude before- some of the arenas they work in only have public showers in the locker rooms- but never in a setting this intimate… and with Charlotte around. Becky chuckles and does a Supergirl pose, as if she’s not embarrassed at all. Which Bayley doesn’t fault her for because damn she has an amazing body. 

It makes the brunette’s anxiety settle slightly as she watches the playful redhead and her mate, the latter trying not to laugh. But even this tiny moment between the mated pair remind Bayley of Sasha and their own playful moments, but how those might be gone now. She curls back against the couch and frowns, pressing her chin into the pillow. Becky walks over to Charlotte and tugs at the collar of her kimono until the blonde slips it off and hands it to her. Becky wraps the sheer fabric around herself and settles on the arm of the couch.

“Bayley, are you okay?” Becky asks, resting her hand on Charlotte’s shoulder. Bayley watches them as Charlotte reaches up and puts her hand over the redhead’s.

“I’m just being a stupid alpha,” Bayley responds. She sighs. “I fucked up and now Sasha’s gonna hate me.” Tears bead at the corner of her eyes and one slips out. She sniffles and buries her face in the pillow.

“Listen,” Becky’s hand settles on her shoulder, “maybe you did fuck up. But Sasha’s stubborn and she’s not gonna let you go so easily.” Bayley looks up to realize that the redhead’s moved over to sit between the two alphas. She smells like campfires and summertime and it’s just as soothing as Charlotte’s own scent. Maybe, Bayley thinks, it’s her alpha recognizing packmates. If they were actual wolves, anyway.

“Yeah, but-”

“Charlie fucks up all the time,” the omega says, chuckling as the blonde smacks her arm. “And I fuck up too. But we always come back together.” She nudges Bayley’s shoulder. “You guys are the Boss’n’Hugs Connection. Even if you fuck up, or she does, you guys can come back from this.”

“That’s exactly what I said, Becks,” Charlotte comments. She pushes Bayley’s leg with her fluffy sock-covered foot. “So you should definitely talk to her.”

“Thanks, guys.” Bayley sniffles again. “I should probably get going. I’ve got to get back to Dallas.”

“But it’s a four-hour drive… and it’s like 1:30 am,” Charlotte says as the two of them rise. Becky stays where she is and yawns, mouth open wide like a lion’s. She curls up on the couch, putting Charlotte’s kimono to her nose, humming as her eyes flutter shut. The blonde chuckles and scratches her nails against Becky’s scalp. The smell of summer permeates the air as the redhead makes a noise that’s a cross between a purr and a hum. “Why don’t you stay with us and you can go home in the morning?”

Bayley shakes her head and heads towards the door. “No, I need to get back to Sasha.” She tugs at her ponytail, anxious to get back to the omega she abandoned. “I can’t… I can’t stay here. I shouldn’t have left in the first place.”

Charlotte leaves Becky a melted puddle on the couch and follows Bayley to the door. She pulls the other alpha into a tight hug. Bayley buries her face against Charlotte’s pulse point, breathing in the calming scent of flowers. She lets out a shuddering sigh and pulls back. “Everything’s going to work out, Bayls,” the blonde alpha says. “You’ll see. And we’re here for you. Just a phone call away.”

“Thanks, Char,” Bayley whispers. “I’ll call you tomorrow. I think we’re driving up here for SmackDown on our way to the next city.”

Charlotte nods and presses a kiss to her forehead. Bayley waves until she steps into the elevator and the door clicks shut behind her as Charlotte closes it.

She just hopes the older alpha’s right. 

* * *

Bayley digs her nails into her palm again as she opens the door to their hotel room. She listens for any signs of Sasha, but all she hears is calm breathing. She comes out of the tiny entranceway and further into the room. He expects Sasha’s stuff to be gone and if not, at least she’d be sleeping in the second bed. But what she does find isn’t that at all.

Sasha’s body faces the entrance, but Bayley can’t tell if she’s awake or not in the dim light. She sniffles and curls further into herself and looks to be wrapped in the blanket, her face pressed into the only pillow left on the bed. The others have been tossed to the floor, along with Sasha’s own PJs.

Bayley’s quiet as she maneuvers around the pile of clothes and begins to slip out of her sweatpants. She puts her phone on the counter and is about to crawl into the other bed when Sasha shifts and rolls over.

“Bay?” Sasha’s voice sounds raspy, but Bayley doesn’t know if its from sleepiness or crying.

“H-hey, Sash.” Bayley sits up but doesn’t move farther than that. “Sorry if I woke you.”

“I couldn’t sleep.” Sasha moves to Bayley’s side of the bed. Bayley looks at her across the chasm between the beds. “I can’t… I can’t sleep without you anymore.” Sasha reaches out and Bayley mirrors her until their fingertip barely touch.

“I’m sorry I left.” Bayley follows as Sasha tugs at her hand, until she’s sitting next to the omega. “I couldn't stay.” She looks down at her hands and has barely curled them into fists before Sasha slides her hands over hers.

“Bayley…”

“I know we’re in the business of this stuff, but I just couldn’t stop myself.” Bayley sighs and pulls away, shrinking in on herself. “Go ahead. Kick, yell, scream. I’m sure you’ve been planning your rant since I left.”

“I’m not gonna yet at you.”

“Why not? I hurt Sonya. I went full-on alpha. And I know how much you hate that.”

“I’m not mad,” Sasha says in a whisper. “I’m just tired. I just… I want to go to bed. And I can’t do that without you. Can we talk about this tomorrow?”

Bayley lays down next to Sasha when the omega tugs at her shirt. In the dim light, the brunette notices that Sasha’s wearing her PJs. She smiles softly and nods, pressing a kiss to Sasha’s forehead, inhaling the scent of pine and earth.

“Sure, baby.”

Sasha snuggles closer, sighs against the mating mark on Bayley’s neck. “I don’t blame you,” the omega mumbles. “Alphas are stupid sometimes. But you’re best stupid alpha an omega could ask for.”


	2. We've Got Your Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _I'll be there for you_  
>  _(When the rain starts to pour)_  
>  _I'll be there for you_  
>  _(Like I've been there before)_  
>  _I'll be there for you_  
>  _('Cause you're there for me too)_  
>  \--- I'll Be There for You, The Rembrandts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TWO FICS IN ONE DAY! 
> 
> So I remember someone asking for a Roseville follow-up to Bayley attacking Sonya. Hopefully, this is what you wanted! If not, I'm sorry!
> 
> In this story, we've got Roseville, but you can see it as either romantic or platonic.

Sonya can’t breathe. Her side feels like it’s on fire, the pain worsening with every inhale. She feels something warm press into her and the smell of vanilla blanketing her. She blinks back the haze to see blue-green eyes looking down at her with concern. She tries to get up, at least to her knees, but her ribs scream in protest and she sags against Mandy, panting into her neck.

The smell of the beta helps to calm her racing heart somewhat, but she can’t get the thought of Bayley’s terrifying smirk out of her mind, the imagined red in her eyes as she’d pressed Sonya into the mat.

Mandy’s hand sweeps over Sonya’s face and arm, checking for any other injuries. The brunette raises her arm and coughs into her elbow, groaning when the pain presses against her ribs.

“Shit, Sonya.” Mandy’s hand wraps around her wrist and her vanilla scent curls around them, blanketing the alpha in a cool mist of it. “Come on, we gotta get you to medical.” Mandy rises to her feet and holds out her hand. Sonya grasps it and almost pulls the blonde back down when the pain is too much. Mandy tries again, but the pressure that Bayley put on Sonya’s ribs and side has left bruises and she’s too tired to even stand.

“Here.” Sonya looks up to find Sasha holding out her hand. “Let me help you.” She sighs. “It’s partially my fault.”

Mandy scoffs. “I don’t think it’s your fault at all,” she says as she tosses hair over her shoulder. She kneels down and puts one of Sonya’s arms over her shoulder and Sasha does the same on her other side. The alpha groans when they lift her and she leans more into Mandy as she gets her feet under her.

“God, Sash, your alpha hits hard,” Sonya rasps as Sasha lets go and moves to the edge of the ring. The crowd cheers, goes nuts, when Sonya slides over the side and into Mandy’s waiting arms. Sonya yelps at the pain even with the help. “Is Bayley okay?”

“Is  _ she  _ okay?” Mandy repeats incredulously. “Dude, she wiped the floor with you. We should be asking you that.”

Sonya stumbles up the ramp, following the scent of Mandy and Sasha trails behind them, not looking at the crowd but at her feet. They’re cheering and booing and shouting who knows what, but Sonya watches from the top of the ramp, arm around her ribs, as the purple-haired woman stops in front of her. The alpha reaches out her hand smiles when Sasha clasps it at the elbow. Mandy rolls her eyes and herds the alpha and omega backstage to a roaring crowd waiting for the next match to start.

When they get back to gorilla, Paige rushes over. “Oh, God, I thought you were down for good,” the beta says as she wraps her arms gently around Sonya. The alpha chuckles and shakes her head.

“You can’t knock this Jersey Devil down for long.”

“Shut up,” Mandy says fondly as the group of them walk towards medical. “Come on. We gotta get you checked out before we head back to the hotel.”

“I’ll go talk to Hunter and check up on you guys tomorrow?” Paige says over her shoulder as she walks away.

“Bye, Emo!” Sonya shouts and Glow looks up from where she’s playing on her DS with Ember. Paige chuckles and shakes her head before she disappears around the corner.

* * *

Sasha waits outside with Mandy as the medics look the alpha over. She swings her legs on the chair and Mandy sighs. “Look,” Mandy says as she puts her hand on Sasha’s leg to stop her, “everything’s gonna be fine.”

“I just…” Sasha huffs. She hates talking about her feelings and only Bayley seems to bring it out of her. But Mandy’s looking at her with kind eyes and a soft smile. “I don’t know. She feels things so strongly, you know? And we just mated and she knows how I feel about all that stupid alpha shit.” Mandy rolls her eyes and Sasha knows she’s being judged. But Mandy’s a beta; she doesn’t get the same weird urges that alphas and omegas do. Sometimes Sasha wishes she’d been born a beta. 

Mandy shrugs. “She didn’t do it on purpose. She just got caught up in the heat of the moment. That seems to be her style. _Especially_ when it comes to you.”

Sasha opens her mouth to say something when the door to the medic’s room opens and Sonya comes out. She’s got a smile on her face and her hair braided down her back instead of her ‘hair up and square up’ usual. Her bare middle is wrapped in white cloth.

Mandy shoots up from her chair and Sasha watches the two of them. Sonya’s eyes shine as the blonde pulls her into her arms. Mandy buries her face in Sonya’s neck and Sasha’s heart hurts.

“Jus’ a few bruised ribs,” the alpha says when Mandy asks. “Should be healed in a few weeks. They said I could fight, but take it real slow.”

“I’m glad you’re okay,” Sasha responds. “I still feel bad about what happened.”

Sonya lets go of Mandy and puts her hand on the omega’s shoulder. “Look, Bayley freaked. It’s normal for new mates and we should have waited. But we didn’t.” She shrugs. “Next time, we’ll take it easy.”

“If there is a next time.” Sasha wiggles her phone. “I tried to call her but she won’t answer. And I assume, since she’s not here, that she took the car.”

Mandy smiles. “Well, we were gonna go check out the donuts in the area. If ya wanna join us,” she says. “For Damandyz Donuts.”

Sasha opens her mouth to protest but her stomach growls. “Uh oh, someone’s hungry,” Sonya teases. “Come on, we’ll get something to eat before donuts.” She wraps her arms around the purple-haired woman’s shoulders. Sasha can smell the frier oil and sugar under the sweat of the match coming off the alpha. It's soothing and smells like the inside of a donut shop, which she can't help but internally chuckle at. “Everything’ll work out. You’ll see. Bayley can’t stay away from you forever. She loves you too much.”

Sasha sighs and follows Mandy and Sonya to their rental. “I hope you’re right.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys think! Please leave a review of kudos!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this fic!
> 
> Please let me know what you thought. This was just a fun way to explore their dynamic a little more.


End file.
